


Better Together

by lilolilyrae



Series: Chaotic Alignment [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, I can't help it i write every single chapter that way, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Seriously tho so much H/C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What happens in Steve and Danny's lives after they finally get together.Rated m for chapter 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a vry short first chapter but I'm busy packing, off to Berlin tomorrow...  
> Hope you'll still like it!

After their date- and it definitely was their first date, no matter how it started- Danny has Steve take him back to his place.

Danny knows the other man is hesitant about falling back into old patterns, but Danny knows that whatever happens between them, they'll always be friends first, and those friends deserve to drink a beer on the lanai together after such a chaotic day. 

And the soft kisses and burning looks they share are really just a bonus.

 

Steve makes it clear, however, that they won't sleep together that night.

"I want to take it slow, okay? I know, I know, it's probably too late for that now, but Danno I really want to do it right with you. Wine and dine you, the whole deal"

Danny laughs "Okay you goof. Though I thought beer and takeout is still more likely, babe" Oh, how he revels in being able to call Steve 'Babe' again without it being weird.

"Beer and takeout? What do you take me for, Danno? I'm very much able to cook, I'll show you tomorrow evening- and other than you I won't burn the house down when doing so,-"

"Burn the house down? I only set of the smoke alarm _one_ time Steven!"

While he's still shouting, Danny has to grin at a thought. His sudden change in demeanour stops Steve in his track.

"What's with the shark-smile, Danno?"

"I just- we're gonna be okay, babe. I mean, look at us, we're still bickering as always, and I think we always will, but that doesn't stop me from loving you"

Steve grins wide at that, and Danny wonders whether it's because he basically just said 'I love you'. He had said it before already, of course, numerous times... But it's still somehow different now. More.

"Course we'll be okay, buddy." Steve wraps his arm around him, then stills, tilts his head and corrects himself "Baby."

Danny punches him in the arm at that new nickname, but he also has to hide his face in the crook of Steve's neck to hide his blush. Steve grins impossibly wider.

 

"So, am I still allowed to stay over, or do I have to make my way back to my own lonely bed as you won't sleep with me? Come oon, babe we can just cuddle, I mean isn't that especially romantic and shit?"

"I dunno Danny, I don't think I could keep that platonic at the moment" Steve mumbles "But some other time sure?"

"Okaaay" Danny sighs. "I'll just stay on the sofa then"

"You'll hurt your back! Just go home you can pick me up tomorrow morning"

"I'll still sleep better on your couch than when I'd be completely away from you right now" Danny knows saying this is a dirty move, but he's also fairly certain that it's true, so... He looks up at Steve through his lashes.

"Oh my god damn, you win Danno we'll both sleep in the damn bed, but I won't guarantee for anything"

Danny gives him a sly smile "Just what I wanted to hear, babe, just what I wanted to hear"

 

Once they're in bed, Steve surprisingly sticks to himself, despite his earlier threats.

It might be due to the sleep shorts and t-shirts Steve insisted they both put on, despite it being way too warm for so much clothing. But whatever, if that's what Steve needs to be comfortable right now... Danny will take what he can get.

He doesn't, however, stick to his side of the bed, and instead cuddles up to Steve until the other man is practically spooning him... And Then he feels that, clothes or not, Steve's body is stil reacting way more to his presence than he let on. Grinning, Danny presses back against Steve's groin.

Steve moans and tries to fumble a hand into Danny's pants, but Danny bats it away. Steve groans.

"You're such a tease, Danno"

"But _you_ said you wanted to take it slow Steven!"

"Oh my god you're gonna be the death of me"

Steve climbs back Out of bed.

"Where ya going, babe?" Danny asks, momentarily afraid to actually have overstepped Steve's boundaries. 

"To take a _shower_. A very. Cold. Shower" Steve calls back.

Danny laughs. And then he checks the time on his phone- Steve is gone about two minutrs longer than his Navy Shower should take.  Danny doubts that cooling down was really the first thing Steve did... The thought makes him hard, and now when Steve climbs back into bed behind him he curses not having let the other man have his way with him earlier. But Steve wanted them to go slow- he'll respect that. Gritting his teeth, Danny tries to relax and goes to sleep.

And with Steve regularly breathing behind him, warmth seeping through his clothes, Danny falls asleep easier than he thought he would. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so short and me not even putting a note here yesterday, I'm at a seminar this weekend and barely have any Internet throughout the day...

In the morning, Danhy wakes to the smell of coffee. He blinks. The sun is shining brightly through the windows- has the super-SEAL actually slept in for once? No, wait, he remembers briefly waking when Steve went to go for his swim earlier... "Go back to sleep, Danno." Danny smiles at the memory- Steve sounded so _fond_.

He gets out of bed, pads downstairs, going barefoot to look into the kitchen. There, he leans against the doorway. Steve's at the coffee maker, swaying to the sound of some Hawai'ian music on the radio... He looks beautiful. He must've let out a noise, as Steve turns around and smiles at him. Danny grins back, walks up to him and slings his arms around the taller man from behind.

"Hey there" he can't stop himself from kissing the gorgeous naked skin of Steve's back.

Steve chuckles. "Hey there yourself, Danno" he turns around in Danny's arms "Thought you were still asleep, I'd've brought you your coffee..."

"Food, in bed? You?" Danny says mock-outraged.

Steve laughs "Just the coffee, Danny, don't get ahead of yourself!" He hands Danny a cup.

Danny just grins, takes a big gulp of coffee, brings the cup down on the kitchen island and kisses Steve on the lips. The kiss soon turns into an impromptu makeout session, and Danny has to remind himself over and over again that 'Steve wants to take this slow, Steve wants to take this slow, Steve- oh my god he has to do that thing again with his tongue-"

With a gasp, Danny breaks away when another thought occurred to him.

"Aren't we going to be late to check on Jerry's lead?"

"Chin and Kono can handle it... I, Danno, I gotta tell you something, come to work late with me today please?"

"You know what Kono will think..." Danny stalls. In reality, he's way more afraid of what Steve possibly needs to say to him that he wants to call into work late than of Kono's meddling. 

"Let her, she's figured us out already anyways..." Steve entwines their hands "Come sit on the lanai with me?"

 

* * *

 

Sitting down in their separate chairs, Danny immediately feels the loss of contact. He puts the mug down next to him and looks over at Steve, but Steve won't even let his hand fall to his side so Danny could try to hold it...

Steve himself is thinking about the best way to tell Danny about what has been going through his head those past few weeks... He knows sooner or later Danny will ask why he's shown up exactly then at that restaurant, why he's slept with him just as friends when he already had feelings for him... Steve Would rather have that talk right here in his safe space than somewhere in the office or while developing one of their carguments.

So he tells Danny the entire story.

When he's finished, Steve forces himself to look up from his hands at Danny to check his reaction. Danny is gaping at him open-mouthed.

"You doofus!!! You absolute idiot, Steven!"

Now Steve does feel the need to defend himself. "Why, it worked?? And pretty much exactly the way I wanted it to? What about it makes me an idiot now, _Daniel_ "

"But it could've worked so much sooner!!! And" part of Danny just wants to shut up, but he knows he needs to tell Steve this or he'll keep eating it into himself "and honestly it could've spared me some heartbreak as well"

Something must've shown in his voice  as Steve immediately comes over to hug him close.

"Shit Danno, I'm so sorry I swear I never meant to hurt you, it's the opposite really, tried to protect you..." He wipes his thumb over Danny's cheek and only now does Danny realise he's crying.

"Yeah Well" he sniffs, "Sometimes you gotta ask people what they really need, you big good" he wipes the rest of his tears from his face with the back of his hand and presses a kiss to Steve's neck "It's okay, I know that's how your neanderthal brain works, already knew that when I fell in love with you, and still... Just, promise me to tell me if you ever have any doubts about us again, or anything?"

"I promise, Danno"

Danny smiles and kisses him again.

"Your coffee's getting cold" Steve picks up the mug from the ground "Want me to make you another one?" 

"Naw" Danny picks the mug from his hands and drinks it, grimacing "We really gotta go to work babe, or else not just Kono's gonna be suspicious"

 

 

* * *

 

 

They're still late when they finally make it into the office.

Kono look up at them walking in together, squeals in a way completely uncharacteristically for her: "I new it!!!!!"

She quickly hugs them both, then makes to leave for downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Steve calls after her.

"Jerry!"

"His lead turn out useful?"

"Naw, but he owes me quite some money from a certain betting pool!"

Because _of course_ the conspiracy theorist had been betting on people's love lives.

 

Danny has to laugh. Of course their people would be - while weirdly, in their way- still absolutely accepting of them.

It'll be okay. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it! Posting while still on the bus back home :D

After Kono breaks the ice with her talk about a bet, coming out to the rest of the team proves fairly easy - Chin just claps them both on the back and tells them not to do it in the office, and Jerry offers to give them a part of the betting pool winnings.

Once he gets home that day- to his own place, because ' _taking it slow, yes I get it Steven'_ , Danny can't really relax. He knows he should be happy that the people he did come out to reacted so well, but he also knows that the worst might yet be to come...

Now that everyone on the job knows about him and Steve, Danny knows it's only a matter of time until his family finds out. His mother and sisters he isn't afraid of, Stella at least probably suspected something before he did anyways. 

No, what's scaring him is telling his Ex-wife and his children. He knows he should just tell them the truth, he did raise Grace to be an open-minded young woman, Charlie is too young to mind, an what Rachel thinks about him... She could hate him forever for all he cares.

But sadly, it's not just about feelings, but also about the power Rachel has over him. She's been looking for reasons to withhold Danny's son and daughter from him before, and he can't let this be another one of those times.

 

The next day, Danny decides not to tell Steve about those concerns. After Steve's antics when it came to wooing Danny in the first place, he's not certain the other man won't freak out and try to break up with him when he thinks there's any way he's negatively impacting Danny's relationship with his children.

Steve, of course, notices that something is bothering Danny, and that the other man isn't telling him what it's about, and it's making him antsy as well...  
The entire precinct is in a bad mood by afternoon.

 

Kono is sick of it.  
She only just got those idiots together, what could possibly be a problem now?  
She goes to corner Steve in his office, asking what he with his- quote Danny- 'neanderthal brain' messed up this time, but he seems to honestly believe in his innocence.  
So off to talk to Danny it is.

"Hey, brah, what's going on?"  
"Kono! Did you get the lab results?"  
"Not why I'm here, Williams, don't deflect. What's going on with you and Steve? You've been grumpy all day! And here I thought you'd be all happy and rainbows now"

Danny visibly deflates at that topic, despite trying not to let it show.  
"It's nothing- I mean, it's nothing about me and Steve. I mean, it is, but there's not like a _problem_ with me being with Steve, we're definitely all- all happy and rainbows, as you put it, oh god I can't believe I actually said those words, why do you _say_ stuff like that?"

"No deflecting, Williams" Kono growls.

Danny shuts his eyes for a second, then blurts ou

"Rachel's gonna find out and she's gonna take my kids away from me again!"

"What?  
Wait, Rachel's homophobic?"

"I- no- I mean, no idea, actually, the topic didn't exactly _come up_ \- I just. She always wants them just for herself, and this would be another perfect reason..."

"Danny, you're being paranoid. Didn't your relationship improve a lot lately? At least I haven't heard you complain about her stealing your Grace weekends in quite a while... Just tell her, it probably won't be so bad."

Danny opens his mouth but she interjects before he can say anything "And if it does, we'll all have your back to stop her. Now just _do something_  the moping is getting unbearable! And talk to Steve, too, I think at this point his bad mood is worse than yours"

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, Danny picks up the phone with jittery hands to dial Rachel's number.

She's surprised and obviously suspicious at his call, but agrees to meet him at a restaurant.

Neutral ground, that had been Steve's idea.

 

  
"So, what is it that I had to come all the way out here for?" Rachel starts as soon as the waiter bringing their food is out of earshot. 

"We could've just gone to the pizza place by your place, it isn't my fault you're high maintenance"

"So, we're just meeting up to start arguing again? I thought we grew out of that"

"No, it's- sorry. I'm kind of stressed, I- I have to tell you something."

He takes a long breath.  
"I'm gay"

 

Rachel tilts her head.  
"So?"

"What? Don't you believe me?"

"Of curse I do, Daniel, it was always pretty obvious how you checked out guys... Did you really think I wouldn't put two and two together? That why you never bothered to hide that like you never watched other women in front of me?"

Danny is too dumbfounded to say anything, so Rachel continues.  
"So, does the sudden change in strategy mean that you and commander Mcgerett finally got your shit together?"

  
Danny opens his mouth. Closes it again. Shakes his head.  
"I- yes- I-... No, wait, go back. You're honestly not shocked?"

"Honey, at the latest the way you and McGarret looked at each other from the start was a pretty big sign."

"But we got back together after I started on five o!"

"So? I thought it was just lust between the two of you, you can't blame me for getting in between your big lovestory, that's all on you"

"That's not what I mean! I'm _gay_! And you _knew_!"

Now Rachel does catch on to what he's trying to say.  
"Wait like- completely? Homosexual? Not bi or pan?"

Danny groans. "Why does _everyone_ seem to know more about this than I do??"

Rachel blinks at him, then gets up with a jerk.  
"I think I'll need some time to wrap my head around that"  
And she's gone, leaving Danny's alone in front of two barely picked on meals.

For a second he sits there, frozen.  
A waiter comes, asking him whether everything is alright, and Danny shakes himself out of it.  
"I'd like the bill, please"

Still on his way to the car he's texting Rachel.  
_Can I still take the kids for the weekend?_

 _Sure._  
The reply follows immediately. Danny wonders whether she even started driving yet.

_I'd be at Steve's with them. That okay?_

_I still trust you to take care of them._

And a second later:  
_But you'll explain_ **_that_** _to Charlie_

Danny smiles.  
_Thanks. I will, don't worry. Why not Grace, too, though?_

 _Our daughter isn't dull, and you're a lot more obvious than you think_.

He chuckles at that, putting down the phone. All in all, the feared talk did go better than he thought it would 

 

Turning the keys in the ignition, Danny thinks of a way to talk Steve into letting him stay for the night- and letting the kids stay all weekend. 

He smirks. After all, he has a whole new arsenal of persuasion tactics to try on Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kono is the only adult here. I like her.  
> (I like the silly man-childs as well)  
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short af bc I'm tired af  
> Sorry  
> I tried to at least make it sweet, tell me whether you think I succeeded

Steve is sitting on the lanai, looking in the direction of the water in the darkness, when he hears a key turning in the lock. 

Danny. Steve's glad he came, despite earlier protesting that they'd still be moving too soon when Danny stays every other night. Today was just... Hard. At first he'd been afraid that he had done something wrong, that Danny finally figured out that he was way too good for the broken and scarred ex-SEAL... And then Danny told him about his concerns about Rachel, and Steve couldn't help sharing those dark thoughts.

He couldn't be the reason for Danny to lose a part of his family, he really couldn't. But Danny had said that him leaving him for that reason would be the same thing- loosing family. And while Steve's heart swelled at the notion, that still makes it all a double bind he can't seem to escape. 

Steve _really_ hopes the meeting with Rachel went well.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny walks into the house- Steve's, not theirs, he has to remind himself again. He spends most of his time here, with one of his favourite people, it's easy to think of it as home.

Grabbing two longboards from the cooler, he goes to find Steve on the veranda. 

"Hey babe" Danny gives him the beer and a peck on the lips.

"Danno" Steve nodds "How'd it go?" He's not in the mood for smalltalk, he needs to know.

"Better than expected, actually" Danny smiles at him while settling down into the second chair.  
"She let's us have the kids for the weekend"

"But?"

"Nothing!" 

"Danny!"

"No, really. She seemed fine with us being together, I don't think she'll do anything to take the kids away from me... S just, when she figured out I'm not into women at all... And I mean, I know it's stupid, because I already said I don't even care if she hates me, but it's just- for a second there, when she was so supportive, I was thinking that maybe we could actually be something like friends, or at least maybe do something with the kids together sometimes, but then she freaked out and I just- it's so stupid"

"Hey, no, Danno" Steve quickly gets up, sits next to Danny and pulls him into a hug "You're not stupid, it's okay. Hey, aren't you usually the one that tells me it's okay to have emotions?"

Danny chuckles weakly and hides his teary-eyed face in Steve's chest. Steve strokes his back and holds him close until Danny relaxes a bit.

"So, you said Rachel let _us_ have the kids for the weekend?"

Danny smiles sheepishly "You didn't miss that did you?'

"How could I?" Steve grins, getting up and pulling Danny with him, seeming honestly exited.

Bouncing on his toes, he asks Danny about what to do and what to avoid with Grace and Charlie... He's so invested in his kids already Danny feels another wave of love surge through his body. He interrupts Steve's babbling ideas with a surging kiss.

"What was that for?" Steve gasps as they pull apart.

"I just- I think the weekend is gonna be a success" he smiles "Love you, Steven"

Steve grins so hard, his face nearly hurts with it. He just has to pull Danny in for another kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every comment brightens up my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when what happens on H5-0.  
> For the sake of this story, Grace is about 15, so- Season 6 ish?

With one problem solved, the next one is immediately on the table: having the children over for the weekend. 

 

Kono groans when she sees how agitated Steve and Danny both are.

"Hey, brah! How'd it go with Rachel?" She asks Steve- in case it went badly she doesn't want to remind Danny any more of it.

"Uh, okay I guess..." 

It's obvious he doesn't want to tell any more about what happened between Danny and Rachel behind the other man's back, so Kono tries a different approach. 

"If it's really okay, why do you both look like you find no waves in the water?"

 "It's just- it's Danny's turn to have Grace and Charlie this weekend, and we don't really know..."

"Ah" Kono pats his shoulder, understanding "I'm sure they'll be okay with it."

 

 

With the case catching up with them, the weekend rolls by faster than expected.

They manage to catch the killer by Thursday, but then there's paperwork and more paperwork, and by Friday Steve and Danny didn't quite manage to plan any actual activities for their time with the kids yet.

Although Danny has to admit to himself it's a bit suspicious that Steve didn't just ignore the paperwork and plan something anyways. He rarely does his own paperwork either way, and now...

Maybe it's just an excuse to stall. Danny knows his own real reason not to plan anything, after all: in case the children, against all odds, won't like the situation with him and Steve, cancelling on whatever they'd've planned would just be too painful.

 

"We could just go to your place and- see what we want to do from there?" or see what happens.

Steve nodds. "Really the beach is enough activity alone" he tries to lift the mood, but it comes out tense.

 

* * *

 

When they go to pick up Grace from school, they soon notice they needn't have worried.

The girl walks down the stairs- slowly, not hopping into the weekend as she used to, as she is currently in the phase where everything child-like is embarrassing. 

"Danno! Uncle Steve, hey" She flips her hair out of her face to greet the two of them.

"What's going on, do you have a case?"

"No, why you say that monkey?" 

She squirms a little at the nickname and the kiss Danny presses to her forehead, checking behind her shoulder to see whether anyone had seen or overheard.

 

"Then why are both of you here? Is- Ooooooh."

She starts grinning, looking back and forth from Danny to Steve, the way they're standing there at the car, suspiciously further apart than their way-too-close-to-be-straight usual selves....

Danny squirms under hid daughter's gaze, even Steve can't hide that he's a little uncomfortable.

"So, am I right?" Grace bounces on her toes.

Danny bites his lip, shares a look with Steve, then choses to just answer by grasping the other man's hand in his.

Grace squeals and hugs them both, not even acting embarrassed about her outburst. 

"Finally!!! That took you long enough, Danno"

"Me? Why is that my fault? I can assure you monkey that it was entirely this neanderthal's fault-"

Steve's laughing out loud. He can't help it. There he is, hugging his boyfriend's daughter, said boyfriend ranting as always, and it's just- he's so _happy_.

Danny stops talking at hearing Steve's laughter, and instead presses a quick kiss to his cheek and Grace's forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

They drive to Rachel's place to pick up Charlie together.

"Does mom know?" Grace asks as Steve parks the car in front of the gate.

"I told her Tuesday" Danny says, turns back and ruffles her hair "She- she's cool with it, or is gonna be. I think."

"So you haven't been arguing? 'Cause she looked like maybe you had"

"Aw monkey I didn't want you to notice that..."

"So? What happened? Come on Danno or I'll ask Mom! I know she's not homophobic cause she's friends with Tara's moms-"

"I'm shocked you even know that word" 

Grace sticks out her tongue at him "I'm not living behind the moon, Danno"

And she really isn't, is she? It shocks him, sometimes, how grown up his little girl already is. How much she knows.

Danny sighs "I get that, but apparently I had been... I- Look, I know you had the talk about the bees and the birds by your mom-"

"Dad!" Grace puts her hands over her ears "lalalalala..."

Danny laughs "No, okay, I just- you know that you are biologically mine and your mother's daughter, so I suppose you can understand that it was a bit of a shock for her to hear that- well, that I'm gay"

"Oh okay" Grace nodds "I'm sure she'll get over it, I mean you weren't together now anyways... I just want you guys to all be happy and not argue"

Danny smiles at her stupidly. His daughter is truly amazing. 

 

Steve, has gotten more and more uncomfortable at witnessing that family moment. He feels he's intruding, while not wanting to move away in fear of breaking the moment.

Now, after a moment while no-one says something, he breaks the silence: "Uh, guys, gonna get out the car anytime soon or do I have to ring?" 

Danny laughs, moves back to the front seat and pecks him on the lips before getting out to collect Charlie. 

* * *

 

 

Charlie, having heard about uncle Steve already by Grace, looks at him like he's some kind of here. And then when Steve takes him and Grace (with a safety West and Danny's consent) to go into the water with the paddle board, Charlie proclaims that Steve is the coolest person on earth.

"Look Danno I can stand up all on my own!" 

Steve is holding the board of course, looking completely smitten by the Williams kids, while Grace is swimming circles around them.

 

Steve can't stop grinning, and Danny's heart swells at the sight of his family there in the water.

 He feels so very at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be smut!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been part of the last chapter, but I decided to post the two separately because this fic had been pretty gen so far... 
> 
> So, if you don't want to read anything more than T-rated, feel free to skip this chapter it's basically pwp anyways :)

 

On Sunday evening, after an relaxed two days with Grace and Charlie, Steve and Danny bring the kids back to Rachel together. 

They feel like an actual family, sitting in the car together and shouting the lyrics to silly pop songs.

Over the weekend, the kids have grown closer to Steve, and Danny is a bit surprised at how little he feels like something is taken l away by him through that, but how instead it feels like Grace and especially Charlie are closer to himself, as well. It's the dynamic of four of them, bringing everyone together. 

Looking at his kids hugging Steve goodbye, who's grinning like a loon, Danny feels incredibly happy. For once saying goodbye himself doesn't hurt so much, the amazing time of the weekend is still overlaying the present in his mind. Plus, today he won't have to go home to an empty room, but to Steve's, his amazing partner by his side. And Danny can't wait to get some alone time with the SEAL. 

 

Steve seems to feel the same- on their way back, one of his hands leaves the steering wheel to grip Danny's thigh. Danny shivers. He intervenes their fingers, and they stay in loaded silence while Steve rushes through the traffic. 

 

Leaving the car and stumbling to the house in a hurry to get some privacy, they end up making out against door as soon as it closes. Steve revels in the way Danny's tongue slides against his own, and he strokes a hand over Danny's back to grip his ass.

With a sharp gasp, Danny breaks away,

"Steven please dear god tell me we don't have to stop again now"

Steve chuckles and pulls Danny flush against him.

"I guess I can't argue that we're still moving slow, and yet it has worked out so far..."

He presses his crotch to Danny's, and the other man groans.

"Babe, take me to bed, now!"

 

Despite their burning desire to get physical, they strip each other slowly, wanting to take their time. Danny kissing every inch of Steve's tanned and partly scarred skin- and Steve thinks about how he could've ever been so stupid to think they could fall back into old patterns, when this is so obviously completely different. 

Then Danny sucks at his belly button while drawing down his underwear and all rational thought is gone. 

Danny slowly draws Steve's already half-hard cock into his mouth. Looking up at him through hooded eyes, he sees Steve looking utterly wrecked already. Danny has to blink a few times to be able to focus on the task at hand again. 

He sinks down as far as he can take him sucking with hollowed cheeks, then lets go again and flicks his tongue over the slit.

Steve gasps.

"Danno please baby you gotta- I won't last-"

Danny grins, presses a last kiss to Steve's dick, then one to the inside of each thigh. 

"You got supplies?"

"Who do you take me for" Steve lazily points to the bedside table. Danny grins. 

"Ever the boyscout" he chuckles while scooting over to get the lube. Moving back, he gets distracted by the view of Steve's kiss-swollen lips and has to lean down again.

For a while they're just kissing sloppily, until Danny lies down on top of Steve completely, their cocks sliding together. Steve moans into his mouth. 

Danny moves up, looking down at Steve with his ruffled hair. 

"Hey babe"

Steve grins, hands drawing lazy patterns on Danny's sides.

He nodds to the lube. "Should I...?"

Danny bites his lower lip "Can I- I was thinking- would you be okay with me being on top?" 

Steve gives him a confused look. "I thought you liked bottoming better? Oor" he drawls "Did you lie to me, Daniel?"

Danny blushes, when that is even possible with how flushed he already is.

"I do think I like that more but- damn, don't make me spell it out okay?"

"What?" Steve's confused now "I honestly don't know what you mean, Danno, sorry" he gently strokes his partners face "You don't have to tell me, though I promise I won't laugh if it's something embarrassing. And" he gives him a sly smile "You are absolutely invited to fuck me as you please"

With the last words, Steve spreads his legs so Danny is laying In-between them, and hooks one ankle over Danny's legs.

With a sigh, Danny presses his face in the crook of Steve's neck. "Why are you so nice suddenly, Steven, huh? Now I can't not _not_ tell you"

"I think that was one negative too many" Steve remarks. Danny slaps his arm. "You don't even know that! God"

He takes a deep breath.

"Okay I kind of want to fuck you first because I might be kind of stuck up on the fact that nothinghaseverfeltasgoodasyouundermelikethat" Danny blurts out, getting faster by the syllable. 

Steve is silent, and after a moment Danny pulls away to get a look at his face, afraid to have said something wrong. 

Seeing the grin on the other man's face, he lightly punches his arm again. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I am not laughing" Steve growls "Because this" he pulls Danny against him "is not a funny matter." He rolls them around in one fluid motion so he's the one on top, hovering over Danny.

"Sooo" He drawls, predatory grin still on his face "That night did stick to your memory then, after all? Have you" he stops for a second to press an open-mouthed, searing kiss to Danny's neck, "have you thought about it, afterwards? Jerked off to the thought of your cock in my ass?"

Danny's breathing comes in shallow gasps, and when Steve starts biting on the other side of his neck, he curses.

"Steve! Fuck! Don't tease, damnit!"

"Can't say I'm a tease when you wanted to do all the work yourself anyways, now can you?"

With a grin and a last nib on Danny's neck, Steve rolls off of him. He lays down like some porn star, spreads then bents his legs, one arm thrown over his head, the other slowly stroking his cock.

Danny's mouth waters at the sight, especially at the heated look in Steve's eyes.

He moved between the other man's legs, gently putting one leg over his shoulder for better access to the beautiful ass. Slicking up his fingers, he moves down to kiss Steve again, entwining their tongues. Then he takes the other man by surprise by pushing a finger into his clenching hole till thr first knuckle without letting his lips fall from Steve's mouth. Steve's entire body jerks, hands falling to his side and clenching at the bedsheets. 

Smirking at the reaction, Danny slides down the bed to take Steve's neclegted cock in mouth while opening him up with two fingers now. He humms at the feeling, the vibrations of it running through Steve's body... Steve throws an arm over his face and lets out a litany of curses. Who knew the SEAL could be so creative with swear words after all?

Scissoring his fingers inside Steve, Danny experimentally tries to reach Steve's prostate... He knows he found it when Steve's entire body suddenly arches of the bed.

Steve bats Danny's head away from his dick.

"Stop that or I'll come too soon!"

Danny laughs. He does pull back, though, and takes his own dick in hand while adding a third finger to Steve's hole.

Steve shivers, forces himself to try and relax, to hold out as long as possible. He knows Danny would hate himself if he hurt Steve by entering him unprepared, even when Steve doesn't care about the pain. It might even be exactly what he wants right now... As the pressure gets too much and he has to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, he can't help it any longer.

"Damnit Danny I'm ready just get _in_ me!"

Danny's breath leaves him in a rush at how wanton, how fucking _needy_ Steve is right now, and he quickly withdraws his finger in a hurry to lube up his dick- maybe too fast, as Steve gasps at the loss, face twitching. 

"Sorry, sorry-"

"Don't _apologise_ Danny, for once you're moving this in the right direction!"

Laughing a little nervously, Danny wipes his fingers with the rest of the lube on the bedsheets, then positioning himself between Steve's legs.

"Okay?" 

Steve looks so beautiful, spread out under him, Danny's cock lined up with Steve's hole. He's so transfixed by the sight he barely hears his answer, but when he does register it he's quick to move.

"Yess!"

Danny slams into Steve, both men moaning at the contact. A bit more slowly than his initial movement, Danny bottoms out, and then has to take a moment to collect himself before starting to move.

As they find a rhythm, Steve wraps his legs around Danny, not pulling him down but just being there.... Danny moves closer himself, nearly folding Steve in half to try and reach his lips. 

Steve whimpers as the change in angle has Danny's cock stroking his prostate. Danny nearly comes at the sound.

Knowing that he won't last long, he tries to hit the spot again to take Steve over the edge with him, but while he succeeds in finding Steve's prostate, the other man clenching around his cock pulls Danny over the edge first. Moaning Steve's name, he spills deep inside of him.

 

When Danny comes back to himself, Steve is scattering butterfly light kisses on his forehead. Damn, he must've blacked out for a second.

By now knowing better not to prolong the inevitable, Danny slowly pulls out of Steve with a groan. Steve shivers at the loss, feeling Danny's come leaking out of himself.

They smile at each other, Danny's head still foggy with bliss.

"You're still hard" he then notices with a look down their bodies- and promptly blushes at his own silly comment. Steve chuckles. "Stating the obvious, Danno"

Danny rolls his eyes "Now, do you want to fuck me too or not?"

Steve lifts an eyebrow "You just came- you can such me off again- or just give me a handjob or something, if you want to I mean..." He trails of, clearly not knowing how to say those things without seeming like he's Pressuring Danny into something. 

"You goof" Danny presses their noses together for a moment in an Eskimo kiss "Didn't we establish that I'm up for just about anything when it comes to you?"

While Steve has several comments about the 'anything' aspect burning on his tongue, his cock is really hard to the point where it nearly hurts right now, so the teasing has to wait.

"But fucking you? When you're-" he gestures to Danny's soft cock, using his hands instead of his words in a very Danny-like movement. It makes Danny smile. 

"Yes, babe, as I tell you so you can damn well suspect I mean that" He knows there is no way he'll come again so soon, but right now Danny doesn't care. Just wants to feel Steve inside of him, feel filled up again.

Steve smiles "Then back to your initial question: I won't fuck you- I'll make love to you" he rolls them over again, nosing at Danny's jaw a he lands on top of him. Then his fingers are circling Danny's hole- damn, how did he get the lube open so fast- and then Danny is completely taken by the assault on all his nerve endings as Steve somehow manages to enter him, fondle his balls and stoke his dick at the same time, all the while leaving open mouthed kisses on Danny's torso.

But once Steve enters him, he sticks to the promise of making love. It's entirely gentle, bordering on too slow, and completely taking Danny's breath away. Their eyes never leave each other, breath mingling as their faces hover only inches apart.

When Steve finally picks up pace a little as he gets close to orgasm, Danny feels so incredibly fucked out already he can't even move at all, laying there like some sex doll, being used by Steve in his liking... Yet it isn't like that at all, because Steve's gaze is still loving despite the heat in it, the grip on Danny's upper legs still gentle. That's making love, isn't it? And both those thoughts are just too much for Danny, when Steve's cock brushes over his prostate at his next stroke Danny's eyes roll back in his head as he comes dry. Fuck, he didn't even know this was possible. 

Seeing Danny fall apart it doesn't take long for Steve to follow, and as he does he collapses on top of Danny, completely spent.

"Uhf, you animal, geroffme" Danny mumbles sleepily. 

But Steve's not answering, half passed out on top of him, so Danny decides to accept his fate as he's too lazy to move himself and just takes a nap.

 

As Danny wakes up again, Steve is sprawled across the bed, arm still thrown over him, holding him close.

Man, the guy is sexy in his sleep.

Danny slips a finger back into himself and groans at the loose feeling of his butthole. Damn, he wants Steve back inside of him as soon as possible. Why can't the guy be awake yet?

So of course when Steve finally wakes, he's greeted by the sight of Danny straddling him, hand disappearing behind his body- obviously fingerings himself. 

"God, Danno, you're gonna be the death of me!"

Danny grins, and as the other man's dick fills again he just sinks down and rides the already boneless Steve. It's the most amazing feeling yet, bottoming for Steve from the top, the way Steve lets him move freely, submitting to him while his cock is stroking Danny's inner walls.

They manage to come together this time, and Danny wonders whether this is what heaven feels like.

 

 

"How come you're always up for round two while I'm still half dead, but then you can't get up at a decent hour in the morning?" Steve mumbles while Danny cleans him up with a damp towel.

"What you call decent isn't humane, Steven! And for the sex part" he pecks Steve on the lips "maybe I'm just that good!"

Steve laughs "That you are, Danno, that you definitely are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write smut it gets smuttier. And probably worse as well. Who cares. (I do, deeply, please tell me my fics aren't as bad as I think they are!!!) *uhum* yeeah real smooth
> 
> Btw, is anyone even still reading this? If not I'll focus on other stories first...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments on the last chapter! Means a lot <3
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE there's a missing scene added (the entire second paragraph thingy) that I had forgotten about yesterday bc apparently being sick melted my brain

On monday, Steve and Danny walk into the precinct smiling and holding hands.

Kono smiles when she sees them. "So, everything went well?"

Danny grins and shrugs, and Steve is so obviously happy, he looks years younger. 

Kono high fives them both. "I'm glad! And everyone else too, probably..."

"What ya mean by that, brah?" Steve lifts an eyebrow. 

"I think even the guys downstairs who don't know what's going on are gonna be happy that whatever problems you two had last week are resolved now- you had the lot of us quite in a depressing mood!" 

Danny purposely bumps into her as he walks past, but Kono just laughs.

 

* * *

 

  
For lunch, Steve and Danny meet Grace at Kamekona's. As they left the office earlier than necessary- to have some alone time in the car- they actually have some time left once they sit down at their usual table.

"Heey brah, how's it going? Want to try some of my new specialty?"  
Kamekona promptly brings them a plate of- are those shrimp _blue_?

"Uh, actually, we were waiting with lunch for Grace..." Danny tries to fend him off.

"Nonsense brah, just try those you can have more when the little one comes!"

Steve snickers. Danny boxes him in the side and gives him a look as if saying 'Help?!?!!'

But before Steve can intervene, Kamekona already left, leaving the bright blue shrimp behind. He'll definitely still want them to pay for those, damnit.  
And Steve, the nutjob, actually goes and tries one of the monstrosities. Danny looks in morbid fascination as the other man chews and swallows.

"Not bad, actually, you should try one! The flowery ones were worse" Steve takes another one.  
Danny has to fight the urge to hit his head on the table.

He doesn't has to suffer long, though, as Grace comes hurrying towards them.

"Hey Danno, Steve, sorry I'm late, I'm just gonna get me something to eat real quick"

And she's already hurrying on to Kamekona's.

Danny sighs, rolls his eyes and turns his head to Steve planning to share a look about _those teenagers_. Only- Steve isn't looking at him but at Grace, and he actually looks a bit hurt?

"Hey, Steve, you know it's nothing personal from her? She's just always in a hurry nowadays"

Steve quickly changes his expression to what he thinks is a neutral blank, but Danny knows his looks, and this is definitely still a hurt one.

"Hey, Steven, what's going on? You know you can't hide from me"

Steve rubs a hand over his neck "She didn't even call me uncle Steve. And it wasn't just this time, she just stopped it completely... I thought we'd be closer now, but maybe she doesn't like me being with me that much after all"  
Steve sounds so hurt and confused it breaks Danny's heart.

"Hey, no, babe, Grace loves you and you know it, let me fix this"

Before Steve can stop him, Danny gets up to go to the kiosk under the pretense to get them more actual shrimp.

"Hey monkey, wait a second with me yeah?" He asks Grace as she's about to leave for the table with her food.

"But Danno, it's gonna get cold!"

"If it does, I'll eat yours and buy you a new one, deal?"

"Sure... What's so important that you risk cold food?"

"Well..." he didn't actually plan ahead so far, doesn't know how to ask her without seeming like he's snitching.  
But it's now or never.

"I noticed you aren't calling Steve 'Uncle Steve' anymore, was wondering if there's a problem with you guys?"

Grace opens her mouth in understanding.  
"Aw damn you didn't think I was being mean to him or something? It's just, I didn't know whether to call him dad because, I mean that's just you Danno and I didn't know whether he'd like that, but I definitely won't call him uncle either, I mean you guys are together and that'd be just- yeah... And he's more to us than uncle Chin or aunt Kono anyways"

Danny looks at her a little teary eyed "My girl" he draws her in for a hug "any chance you could tell Steve that?"

  
When they go back to the table, Grace kisses both men on the cheek "nice hanging out with you, dads"

 

 

* * *

 

In the evening, Danny's laying on the couch in in Steve's living room, watching football while the other man cooks- probably something way too healthy, but maybe he just banned Danny from the kitchen because he nearly dropped the container of salt at a yawn. Well, they hadn't gotten that much shut-eye last night, after all, and other than Steve Danny isn't used to run on three hours of sleep and still function. 

His phone beeps- a text from Grace. Why she doesn't call him when she has the time for it is a mystery for it, but apparently that just 'isn't a thing you do' for the young people nowadays. 

_Danno can we talk about my birthday?_

He lifts an eyebrow, checks his calendar. Yep, still nearly a month to go.

_Hey monkey, what do you need to talk about already?_

Her reply comes immediately, so she's obviously still sitting in front of the opened app. Calling can't be that hard, can it? Danny misses the voice of his little girl. But as long as she's happy to at least text him, okay.

_I was thinking I could do it at Steve's beach if thats ok_

"Hey, Steve" he calls over to the kitchen "Grace wants to celebrate her sweet sixteen at your beach, that okay?"

"Sure" Steve sticks his head through the doorway, looking excited "And I'd help as well, if you need anything...?"

"Be careful with telling her that, you'll end up with a bouncy castle and a lightshow all over your precious garden"

Steve laughs. "Isn't she too old for bouncy castles? And as for light shows, I think I even have some fairy lights and spotlights somewhere in the attic" 

Danny sighs. His girl is gonna be completely spoilt for her birthday. Well, being honest, he can't wait for it to happen. Given she even wants him to be there...

_Steve says it's okay. As long as the usual residents of this house aren't banned by the load of teenagers ;)_

 

_Ew dad no winky smileys! And do you count yourself as a resident? If you're moving in with Steve I want my own room there_

Grace answers, soon followed by 

_And yeah you guys can stick around, as long as you're looking useful and not like guests_

_just maybe give us some room when we're dancing and stuff_

 

Danny sighs. ' _Useful_ ', oh dear, it looks like he'll be his daughters servant.

And for the other part.... He hadn't even really thought about it yet, but yes, somehow Danny thought of himself as a resident of the McGarret mansion. It had just felt so natural, going home with Steve after work. And he has enough clothes laying around that the need to go 'home' to his place had been able to be pushed away so far...

 

He goes into the kitchen, walking up behind Steve and snuggling into his back.

"Hey Danno" Steve turns his head and gives him a quick kiss "Who won?"

"Huh?"

"The game?" He laughs "You weren't even watching, we're you? If you're too tired, maybe you should just go to sleep"

"Without food? I'm not an animal like you" Danny noses at Steve's neck. "And no, I just got distracted by Grace. She- she asked whether I'd move in with you"

Steve stills.

"Do you want to?" He asks, his voice unreadable, face turned forward so Danny can't read the expression.

But no matter how well he tries to hate his feelings, Danny knows him, and right now he can feel a tremor running through Steve's body. Steve is anxious- and most likely not because he wants to get rid of Danny again.

"I think so, yes" Danny says, slinging his arms around Steve's body. The other man immediately grabs his arms and holds on tight. "I mean, I know we're moving too fast, but then again I can't really imagine any way we could really fuck this up anymore except by just not talking, so..." He rubs soothing circles over Steve's chest as the other man is breathing hard. "You'd be okay with that?"

"Fuck, Danno. Yes. Definitely" As Steve gets himself back under control, he quickly turns around, presses Danny against the kitchen island and kisses him breathless.

"You should probably still keep your house, for now. Just for the test phase" Steve gasps against his mouth. 

Danny laughs "Test phase, like this is some op. But yeah, I don't care as long as I can stay here" 

Steve smirks, leans down and continues to make out with him. 

Thankfully he set a timer for the food earlier- by the time it goes off, they have completely forgotten about food.

 

* * *

 

"I should tell you Grace wants her own room here" Danny says, once the influence of food and cold beer allow his brain to function again.

"Really?" Steve's entire face lights up, he looks like a kid under the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, well, that's what she told me right after asking me whether I was moving in..."

Steve smiles softly. "I can't wait to have all of you here again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I write way too short chapters nearly all the time and I have a different excuse every time, I'm sorry but it's the truth :[[ this time it's bc I'm sick and looking at my phone screen for too long is giving me headaches... Hope I'll be better tomorrow, there's a party I was actually planning to go to for once xD  
> Atm I'm just listening to coldmirror's "[Harry Podcast ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=F4sv53yydA8)" on YouTube, everyone who understands german/ is able to read subtitles and is a potterhead: s a must watch!
> 
>  
> 
> [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! And this time I don't even have a proper excuse, this was just hard to write :|
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

A/N

In case any of y'all didn't see it yet, I added like half the chapter to the last chap a day after I posted it, might want to have a look at that before reading this part

* * *

 

 

Whenever he finds the time, Steve throws himself into organising what he'll make sure will be an amazing birthday party for Grace.

 

Danny helps as well, despite being a bit angsty- it's the first actual party-party Grace is throwing, not a children's birthday party anymore. 

Steve, noticing his mood, pats his shoulder "Chill, Danno, at least she's doing it here, where we'd notice if anyone tries to sneak in vodka" 

"Yeah I know" Danny sighs "one problem less for now, and definitely not something I want to think about ever happening. But still, now she's definitely not my little girl anymore..."

"I'm always gonna be your little girl Danno!" Grace had, unknowingly to the men, overheard them talking, and now comes to hug her father. 

It's vacation time, and Rachel is busy, so Grace is around a lot. She's happy to give exact ideas on how she wants her party to look like, and Steve is always trying to make it exactly as she likes. Danny feels like a bad cop sometimes, having to talk them both out of ideas that are utterly ridiculous. He's glad that apparently she doesn't hate him for it yet.

"Awww" Steve quickly takes a picture of the two hugging with his phone.

"Don't show that to my friends!" Grace hisses, sounding threatening despite muffled by still hugging her father.

Steve lifts his hands in surrender and goes back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

It's the morning of Grace's birthday- a Thursday, her party will be held on Saturday evening.

Despite an exhausting case keeping them up long, running on way too little sleep, Steve and Danny took half day off to spend with Grace, insistant on making the day amazing for the girl.

Chin told them to just take the afternoon off as well, so they can relax while Grace will be with Rachel, Stan and Charlie, but Steve insisted on taking part in the investigation of a warehouse later that day, and where Steve goes, Danny follows.

 

Hopping down the stairs, excitement making her act like a five year-old again, Grace goes into the living room.

"Presents!!!!!"

Danny insists on breakfast first, but as soon as everyone's finished Grace rushes back to the couch, the two men following behind her.

She opens Danny's gift first- tickets for the concert she wanted to go to!

"Thanks dad!"

"It's two tickets, but, um" Danny fumbles with the gift wrapping laying on the ground, not quite knowing how to say this. But he knows he has to, because it's obvious what she'll assume otherwise. 

"You can chose who you go with, the other ticket isn't for me as your- protective detail..."

"Oh my god thank you so much Danno!" Grace throws herself into his arms.

"As long as I meet the other girl first of course! And make sure that she isn't going to get you- drinking, or, or-"

Grace laughs and hugs him tight.

"Now yours Steve!"

The parcel is a piece of clothing by the feel of it, and Grace excitedly tears open the paper- at least from Steve she won't be getting any frilly dresses like certain aunts tend to get for her...

It's a shirt, and shaking out the cloth she can read 'Girls just wanna have fun-damental human rights!'

"That's amazing! Oh my god thank you so much! Both of you!"

 

Danny is a bit quiet after that, but Steve thinks it's just because his girl is growing up, and Grace is too giddy to notice anything anyways.

After Rachel comes to pick up Grace, Steve soon notices just how pissed Danny really is. Steve doesn't get why, though, until he gets it out of him:

"How could you get her a shirt like that??"

"What's wrong with it? It doesn't show of too much skin, I thought you'd be pleased at my decent choices." Steve grumbles.

"But ' _fundamental human rights_ '? I don't want Grace to have to _think_ about negative stuff like that, and, and-"

Steve interrupts him "But she'll think about that anyway! And she'll actually be faced with it sooner or later, it's always better to be prepared!"

"She's still just a _kid_! And either way you should've cleared it with me first"

"It's a simple shirt! I didn't sign her up for social justice warrior 101-"

"What's that even supposed to mean, where do you get shit like that from?? And-"

"From _Grace_! what did you think"

 

"What?" Danny is thrown.

"Yep, she already knows way more than you think. Pay some more attention to your kids"

Danny gasps.

Steve regrets saying the last sentence as soon as it left his mouth. He's not usually one to say something this hurtful without thinking about it first, what the fuck is wrong with him?

"Sorry, sorry, oh my god Danny I'm sorry I didn't mean that you are an amazing father, I-" he tries to touch Danny's shoulder but the other man jerks away.

"No you're right" Danny says bitterly "I don't even know what's going on in her life at the moment, just because I'm not as shitty as your mom's parenting doesn't mean I'm any good"

Steve freezes. That was a low blow, and he knows Danny knows it. But he grits his teeth, after all he's the one who started it. 

Taking a deep breath, Steve says "No. You're correct only in one point, you're way better a parent than Doris ever was. But because you're an amazing parent, with Grace and with Charlie as well."

Danny turns around, leaning his forehead against a wall.

"Danno?" Steve doesn't know what else to say.

 

In that moment Grace decides to make herself noticed. Having forgotten her bag, she heard most of the argument, and now she walks back in and tells them:

"You're being stupid, because you're both sleep deprived, it's not a good look on either of you-" she glares at them both-

"at this point I know fair well that sometimes a relationship isn't able to be saved, but that's not the fucking case with you, so don't fuck it up!"

"Grace, language!" Steve mumbles, embarrassed, while Danny is too shook to say anything. 

Grace rolls her eyes. "I'm sixteen, I probably know more interesting curse words than you guys" She takes a long breath. 

"I love you both and yes Danno you're a bit overprotective, but I knows it's just because you love me so much, and as long as you still let me live my life as I do so far I'm okay with that. And Steve is an awesome stepfather as well, and I know you guys love each other, so now I'm gonna go to Rachel's and when I come back I want you to have your shit worked out"

She walks around them, snatches her bag, kisses them both on the cheek and leaves, door falling shut behind her.

 

Looking at each other, the two men suddenly have to laugh.

Still grinning, Steve pulls Danny into a hug.

"We're damn lucky to have her sometimes" he mumbles before pressing a kiss to Danny's head.

"All the time" Danny corrects him. "All the fucking time"

 

And then they do go and catch at least some more hours of sleep, because when they're already going off at each other, they're definitely not fit for police work.

 

* * *

 

 

On the day of the party, Steve and Danny are clad in waiter like black outfits, standing on the lanai and looking towards the happy teenagers on the beach.

Danny's eyes might actually be a little misty eyed. 

Steve shares the sentiment, puts an arm around Danny's shoulders and pulls him close.

"I love you both, you know" he whispers into Danny's hair.

"I you too" Danny answers, turns his head and presses a kiss to Steve's waiting lips.

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some feminist! Steve, and y'all know Danny isn't actually in any way against it, he just wants his little girl protected from it all.
> 
>  
> 
> One more chapter coming up soon!


	9. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH @ EVERYONE WHO STAYED WITH ME DURING THIS JOURNEY

 

Steve and Danny are together for years.

 

After a while, they start dancing around the subject of just _how_ committed they are to each other, both knowing they want it but not sure how the other would react. Steve is the first to bring it up in words.

 

They've just finished a case- the initial suspect, a newlywed couple, proven innocent at last.

Walking towards the Camaro side by side, Steve starts talking without even looking at Danny:

"If you'd want to, you know, ask- I mean, I would, because I think you'd still say yes, but I also think you wouldn't like it much cause you're still afraid of being seen as the 'girl', so like- if you want to, you can do it"

He gets into the drivers side of the car and leaves Danny standing there open-mouthed. 

Then Steve honks twice and Danny scrambles to get in after him. They ride home in silence.

As Steve parks the Camaro in the driveway of his- well, really their house, Danny quickly grasps his arm before the other can get away.

"What did you mean with that, earlier?"

Awkwardly, Steve just shrugs it off and says nevermind, but as Danny watches him leave the car, he notices how flustered his partner is, that this is clearly something important making the emotionally stunted SEAL unable to form words. So - did Steve just propose earlier? Or at least, given  _him_  permission to propose??

 

So Danny gets a ring, and one day not long after Steve's initial talk, when they're on the beach in front of Steve's house, he gets down on one knee.

And Steve beams brightly as he says yes and lifts his hand for Danny to slip on the ring.

 

Grace squeals when she sees the ring on his finger the following Saturday, and insists she and Kono will plan them a party.

Danny and Steve don't even try to resist. They can't stop smiling. 

 

They get married on the beach, Steve wearing his white uniform and Danny in an open collared shirt, surrounded by their family and friends. 

And they live happily ever after.....

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no radiation sickness in this universe, because radiation sickness sucks.
> 
> Btw at this point I'm actually quite glad that there's a 0,0...% chance At McDanno becoming canon, bc if it did, they'd just 307 us and who needs to bury more gays? Not me
> 
> Sorryyyy for immediately continuing to mope after writing a happy ending, but I couldn't fight it!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw the clothes on the wedding are idk symbolically that way bc Steve made Danny lose his tie and Danny idek made Steve a bit less chaotically danger-driven <3

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more McDanno in the future but I felt like this story is already complete <3  
> If you have any prompts about oneshots or short fics about the pairing I could write, let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> Every comment and kudos on this makes me grin like a loon <3
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/) :)


End file.
